Puzzle of Darkness
by Rosiesan
Summary: A plot to summon the greatest evil in order to destroy everything causes Yugi Mouto to do some summoning of his own. Fate moves him to choose Yami- the one demon who might actually be able to help him- and the world. YY
1. Chapter 1: Yami

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! Whatsoever. *sob*

Disclaimer II: I don't own Bartimaeus either, unfortunately…

AN: Hello! Rosie here! Well, welcome to my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. Hell, welcome to the first fanfiction I've written in a year!

Yami: She's been going through a dry spell… Or so she says.

Rosie: *growl*

Yami: *shit-eating grin*

Rosie: Well, this story is an idea that attacked me like a pack of wild monkeys and didn't let go. I recently finished reading the first book in the Bartimaeus trilogy by Jonathan Stroud and I absolutely adored it! Haven't come across a book that good in a VERY long time. They had also just started showing the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! here (where I live. In Israel. Yes, I know it's very far away.) So, add my favorite demon ever to hit the literary market coupled with the return of the bishie in the tight leather pants and I suppose this is what you get…

Perhaps I should warn you that Yami will be very out of character at times, though in general I'll try to keep him as true as possible. When putting Yami in as Bartimaeus, you've got to expect the transition is going to be a difficult one.

Perhaps I should also warn those of you who have read Bartimaeus that the plot-line has been changed drastically. Really drastically. But the basic outline is the same.

Another warning… This is going to be yaoi. Very mild but it is definitely a Y/Y fic.

Last but not least, you do not have to have read the book to understand the fic whatsoever. The reason I'm mentioning the book at all is because it's the inspiration and the plot is taken from there.

Yugi: Eh, Rosie-san, are you finished? Gomen-nasai, it's just… well.

Yami: You're scaring my aibou, to put it plainly and he just wants to get on with it already.

Rosie: Do you realize how bad that sounds?

Yugi: *blush*

Yami: *evil grin*

Puzzle of Darkness

Chapter One: Yami

Dark mist curled across the floor in tendrils and wisps, dispersing, interspersing, gathering and spreading. The small lamp had blown out already from the beginning and the room had been plunged into a darkness relieved only by the thin glimmer of moonlight trickling in through the open window. 

The room, which had been as silent as death until now, was suddenly filled with the sound of whispering voices and soft cackles of amusement, enough to chill the bone marrow.

And while the bone marrow chilled with fear, the temperature dropped in earnest, until little icicles began forming on the light fixture in the ceiling and every breath released as mist soon turned to droplets of ice before hitting the floor. 

The mist had long ago become thick smoke, so black and dense it almost seemed solid. It rose up in a wall that reached the ceiling, menacing, terrifying…

And then two crimson eyes, red as pools of blood, appeared from the center.

Hey, it was his first time; I wanted to scare him…

"He" swallowed nervously, eyes round in something very close to terror, I noted smugly. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Again, mouth opened, no sound came out. Mouth opened, closed, opened, closed. I watched on in something akin to amusement as he spluttered like a fish out of water. Over and over… I suppose I could have watched for a very long time. I _do_ love the effect I have on humans, but let's face it. I _really_ didn't want to be here and this kid wasn't going to let me go until he got what he wanted, which was probably levitating some object or other. Young first-timers… 

I narrowed my eyes, which was probably a mistake, because the boy made a noise very similar to a mouse being trodden on and turned several shades paler.

Finally I sighed and the smoke dispersed. I reverted to my favorite form, a form I also knew would be much easier for him to handle.

So.

Instead of a wall of smoky terror with eyes that promised death and destruction along with torture and severe pain, I became a young egyptian teen. Tanned skin the color of bronze, ebony hair tipped with red and light blonde bangs. The eyes remained; they were mine, after all. You can't change your eyes, though perhaps in this body they would prove less menacing.

My clothes were far from egyptian, though. Hey, you have to move with the times. I didn't plan on walking around wearing white robes and wrap arounds. Not only would people think I was crazy, but I really didn't need police putting me away for improper dress in public.

I really don't mind, though, to tell you the truth. Modern clothing is far more appealing. Tight black leather pants, tight black sleeveless top, a black leather collar and golden arm bands. I'm not the vainest of demons but I know when I look good. 

I looked at the boy before me once again, this time appraisingly. One eyebrow raised in slight surprise when I realized he wasn't all that young. I mean, ok, compared to me he was still an infant, but in human years he wasn't a boy. He must have been about sixteen, he was simply short for his age, but you could see the maturity in his eyes, behind the fear, which had lessened somewhat since I had changed my form. His build was not that of a boy either. There was muscle there, not very much, but just right for his height.

What really caught me off guard though was that he looked more or less just like me. Besides for the shade of skin, the color of the eyes (his were violet) and a small difference in height, we could have been twins.

At the moment, shock was reserving itself on the youth's face as he realized what I had just realized. But he simply shook his head and took a deep breath, finally speaking.

"Yami!" 

I winced as he called out my true name and immediately felt the tug at the bond that had already been formed between us.

"By the ancient rules and spells of summoning I have summoned thee-"

I snorted, interrupting his dialogue.

"Thee?" I asked him incredulously, in a low, rumbling voice. "You're joking, right? Who talks like that nowadays?"

The teen looked a bit flustered and furrowed his brow, scowling. "That's not the point, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Look, kid, let's skip the whole traditional speech, ok? I'm pissed off at being here and you look like you're hardly out of diapers. To tell you the truth, you can't even hold me here. The pentagrams are all wrong."

The kid's eyes narrowed at my comment about the diapers but widened in terror at my mention of the pentagrams. He immediately scanned both his protective pentagram and the one that he had summoned me into, looking for the fault. 

I laughed, a rumbling sound that reminded me wonderfully of thunder.

"I'm just toying with you, brat. Nothing's wrong with them."

The kid glared at me, forgetting that if not for the pentagram I could squash him like a bug in 0.27 seconds. 0.26, if I'm really annoyed. 

"That wasn't funny."

"Really? I thought it was hilarious. Look, the point is, let's just get this over with so I can go back to the smoking pits of hell where I came from or wherever you humans think we demons spend our free time." (In truth, I'm actually the proud owner of a rather lovely condo on the demon plain which is fiery and dark, yes, but we like it that way so we don't really mind.)

The teen looked rather frazzled, his whole planned out speech getting thrown out the window. But he took a breath and continued nonetheless.

"All right, I summoned you because I want you to steal the Sennen Puzzle from Maximillian Pegasus."

…

…

Whoa.

Wasn't expecting that at _all_.

Sudden dark memories I'd thought long forgotten rushed back in an unwanted flood and I had to grit my teeth to keep from wincing and to keep my features passive. My breathing quickened ever so slightly (yes, demons breathe when in the human world) and my mouth went dry. I struggled inwardly for a few moments before I finally got a hold of myself. The whole event took about two seconds. The boy probably hadn't even noticed a change in my attitude.

I'd have backed away if I'd been allowed to move. As it was, I brought up my hands in front of me as if to ward off some great evil. Usually _I'm_ the great evil in question. I hate it when the tables turn like that.

I appraised the youth a second time. Obviously I had underestimated him. But-

My brow furrowed, I asked the obvious question.

"Who are you working for, kid?

He blushed an angry red, hands forming fists. "I'm _not_ a kid, and I'm not working for anyone!"

I snorted. "Yeah, I really believe that. What would a sixteen year old want with the Sennen Puzzle? Do you even know what that thing is capable of? Hell, even I know not to get too near that thing. I've come across it exactly twice in my five thousand years and neither of those times were pleasant." I didn't mention that it was because of the puzzle I was who I was to begin with. The puzzle was _extremely _dangerous and _extremely_ powerful. Somehow, I didn't think squirt here realized these two very important, not to mention, _obvious_ facts.

I would have loved nothing more than to laugh in his face and leave, to tell him he was completely crazy and that if he wanted to die so badly, he could do it by himself. I wanted to run as far away as I could. This could only end badly.

But I couldn't. I had been summoned, chained to my current master until I had fulfilled his wishes. He had the upper hand and he knew it. He knew my true name; I didn't have a clue as to who he was.

There was no way out.

"I- I'm not sure why I want it." The kid's voice sounded uncertain.

My head snapped up, disbelief engraved on my features. "What?!" My voice sounded harsh, even to me, and the kid winced. "Do you mean to tell me you're going to steal the Sennen Puzzle, one of the most dangerous artifacts ever created, probably from a man strong enough to own it in the first place and you aren't even sure why you're doing it?!"

The kid was biting his lip, looking at the floor and I was suddenly struck by how completely innocent he looked. The whole affair was so odd. The teenager before me just didn't seem to fit the part he was playing. He seemed small and vulnerable, yet he'd had enough strength to summon me, a demon of mentionable power. I'd asked him if he was working for someone, but somehow I didn't think he was. I had to admit it, the teen was working on his own and I could tell- his power was unbelievable. I hadn't even thought to sense him before. He'd looked so weak. But now that I had… He was _radiating_ power, that was the only way to describe it.

I asked him again.

"Why?"

"I told you-"

"Look," I began, irritated, "Even if you don't know exactly why, there has to be something that pushed you to it! I find it hard to believe that you woke up today and said, 'Hm! I think I'll steal the Sennen Puzzle, haven't done that in a while!' I mean, how did you even _hear_ of it in the first place?"

The youth sighed and looked at the floor. He seemed to be contemplating whether to tell me or not. At last he spoke.

"Ever since I can remember, I've dreamed at night. I don't think I've ever had a silent night in my life. Bad, good, nightmares…" He shook his head despondently. He continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "They always came true."

I perked my ears up at this comment. Prophetic dreams?

"Sometimes the things were wonderful and when they happened in real life I couldn't have been happier. But the nightmares… Mostly they're just dreams about nothing in general. Let's just say that I live an ongoing dejavu. I'll dream about someone lifting a teacup just so, or a red bird flying past my window and it'll happen. But every once in a while I dream events."

The kid fell silent for a moment, bending his head, steadying his voice which had become shaky.

"There's been one dream, though in which nothing happens. I just see an object, and it's been a recurring dream since when this all started. The Sennen Puzzle. I see it in my sleep almost every night. I don't know why. I only know that I'm supposed to have it for some reason. You might think I'm crazy, fine. I know _I_ think so some times. But that's the reason. I don't know why I'm stealing it, only that I am and that I have to. Maybe if I do-" the kid stopped suddenly. I think he realized he was spilling all this to a five thousand year old demon. Not usually something considered as a smart move.

But it was obvious where he'd been headed. Maybe if he did steal it, the dreams would stop.

This kid kept surprising me.

The teen across from me shook his head and looked up at me, determination in his eyes.

"You have your orders. You're not supposed to ask questions. Now go."

He put power into the last two words and I felt my head spin and suddenly, I was out in the streets of Domino City.

The moon shone down on a pleasant city with pleasant citizens, and me landed straight in the middle of it all. No one noticed me. Just another guy out for a stroll. Some girls sent appreciative glances in my direction, but I didn't pay them any attention.

It was just all so-

_Wrong._

What was going on here? Since I'd felt that familiar tug in the Shadow Realm, nothing had gone as it should. Not that being summoned was an every day occurrence, but when it _did_ happen, things were supposed to go a certain way. Get summoned, hear your orders perform your task and go home to begin planning the bloody death of he who had enslaved you.

Like breathing.

This was all wrong. It was as though fate was playing a cruel joke on me. Of all the demons he could have summoned, of all the tasks he could have put me to…

How? How had it turned out this way?

I'd never expected to find myself going after the Sennen Puzzle again. The first time had been enough. It had made me what I was.

I shuddered in the cool night air, hating everything with a passion as I began to make my way towards the residence of one Maximillian Pegasus.

The cynicism and never-say-die attitude that I'd built up in the past two thousand years weren't going to help me here. Some defense mechanism they were. When it really mattered…

It had been a long time, but with the uncovering of the Puzzle my spirit was reverting truly to what it was in truth.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Yami Cont

AN: Chapter two is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really having fun writing this and I just want to quickly thank Lucidscreamer, SoulDreamer and Zoe, for reviewing so far.

Yami: Hai.

Yuugi: Domou.

Rosie: So without further ado, here's chapter two! Hey! That rhymed!!!!!! I'm a poet! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Yuugi: Yami… 

Yami: You're scaring my koibito again. If you keep this up, I'll have to kill you.

Rosie: O.o

Yami: That's better.

**Chapter Two: **

****

**Yami Cont.**

_"I want you to steal the Sennen Puzzle from Maximillian Pegasus…"_

A raven flew unnoticed above the din of the city, gliding on air currents, dipping and rising once again until it alighted upon the top of a street lamp, as silent as death.

_"I see it in my sleep almost every night. I don't know why…"_

The raven took flight once again, veering to the north of town where the finest homes and richest citizens were known to reside.

_"The Sennen Puzzle…"_

_"The Sennen Puzzle…"_

The Sennen Puzzle.

Ravens don't sigh, or else I would have. As I flew towards the residence of Maximillian Pegasus in raven form, my mind was still trying vainly to understand what was going on.

The summons, the boy, my appointed mission. 

I spotted the house. Anyone would have with the smallest amount of power. The house was covered in every type of shield, protective aura and magical ward possible. It was going to be almost impossible to break into. Almost.

I alighted on a branch as close as I could get without setting a ward off and there I paused. I couldn't continue before I settled down. I was still so wound up over everything that had just happen that I wouldn't have a prayer if I tried breaking in now.

Ok. 

So.

The Sennen Puzzle. I winced as I thought of it. I'm pretty much fearless but the memory of the golden pyramid sent chills down my spine. Rather strange considering I had created it to begin with. 

Yes. I had created it. The memory stirred feelings I had repressed long ago. Such _human_ emotions. Emotions most demons aren't capable of. But it's all so different when you weren't demonic to begin with.

I tucked my head under my wing as I tried to clear my head of them.

_A love of the people…_

_A sense of responsibility…_

_A sacrifice…_

I had to stop this. What was in the past was long dead. _They_ were long dead. As was the memory of who I had once been.

_Pharaoh…_

"STOP!" I called out, but my form restricted my cry to a bedraggled 'caw'.

Stop. I had to. This was getting me nowhere and I had somewhere I really had to be. The mystery wasn't going to solve itself right away. I was Fate's favorite joke and always had been. I might as well play along.

I turned my attention to how exactly I was going to get in. It wasn't going to be simple. Every doorway, window and chimney was sealed at least twice over with different spells. No way I was entering the house that way.

There had to be something…

I took flight and began to circle the house slowly, taking notice, while I did so, of several creatures patrolling on guard as well, unseen to human eyes but seen very well with mine. I'd have to be careful of those as well.

There! I saw it. My entrance. It was a small air vent, overlooked because there was no way anything larger than a mole was getting in there. Not to mention it was barred shut and screened.

I became very, _very_ small. As a flea, it really wasn't difficult slipping in and then I changed my form to a spider and scuttled along, searching for where I needed to go, keeping all of my senses open for anything odd or out of place. The wards didn't end on the outside. Indoors would be more dangerous than the shields. I was already beginning to feel something… I wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely something familiar, a thought that both relieved me and made me nervous at the same time.

I came to a parting of the ways and was about to turn right when the sound of someone speaking to the left caught my attention. Instead I headed that way. Maybe I'd manage to learn something.

I reached the end of the vent, which was apparently attached to the sitting room. From my vantage point I could see that it was lavishly decorated. Lavish doesn't always mean good taste, however. The floor was carpeted in plush thick burgundy carpeting and the wallpaper was striped. Yes, striped. The sofas were the antique sort, with all the gold trimming. I shuddered, my eight legs lifting off the floor one at a time. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling casting harsh white luminescent light down on two people. A woman in a lavender dress and long blonde wavy hair who was gazing adoringly at a man in a salmon colored suit and straight white hair even longer than her own. His hair fell over one eye, hiding it completely from view. He carried an air of cocky importance about him and I immediately knew that this was Pegasus.

"It's going to be quite the affair, you know. I'm having the whole place redone for the party and I'm bringing in several pieces never seen before. There is one rug in particular…" he trailed off, smiling benignly and taking a sip of wine from a glass he was holding.

"Oh, Maximillian! I think it sounds absolutely splendid! I can't wait and I'm ever so pleased you decided on using my house out in the country!" The woman was practically gushing and I really had to try hard to keep from convulsing in disgust.

Pegasus smirked with self-admiration. "Yes, Cecelia, your house was perfect for the meeting. Everyone will be present, of course. Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp will finally be coming together to work, perhaps, towards a more promising future."

Cecelia's eyes were shining in adoration and I found that I couldn't stomach this any longer. It didn't mean anything to me, in any case.

Turning back, I went the way I had wanted to go before I'd been side-tracked, the voices of the man and the woman in the sitting room fading slowly away to nothing.

I came at last to an opening that looked fairly promising and resumed flea form, flying out of the vent to the floor and becoming, once again, a young Egyptian teen.

This was where it might get difficult.

Making little to no noise, I crept along the hallway I'd emerged into, walking from door to door, pausing by each to feel the room's aura.

I walked all the way to the end of the hall finding nothing. Annoyed, but not really worried (it was a big house, after all), I climbed the stairway nearby to the second floor to resume my search.

I had gone halfway along the hall when I looked up and paused, knowing I'd found the room.

Three things gave it away.

A) It was barred with iron and had seven locks. Enough said.

B) It was emitting an amazingly powerful aura.

C) Halfway down from where I was standing to the room, there was a smoke alarm on the ceiling. What does that have to do with anything? Well, it wasn't really a smoke alarm. It would just appear that way to the ungifted. In reality, it was a feral imp, crouching upside-down, watching the corridor for intruders. If anyone tried to get in that room, Pegasus would know shortly after.

It was almost too easy. Or at least it seemed that way. Again, I got the strange feeling that there was something more, hiding behind an unseen veil. Something eerily familiar, but I shook it off. I couldn't run away. Not only would my bond with the boy not allow it, but it would hurt if I tried. A lot. (Something along the lines of being incinerated to ashes, I think…)

Concentrating, I held out my right hand in front of me, palm facing up. Everything but my hand went dark around me as I focused, and slowly, wisps of shadows formed, twisting almost seductively, awaiting their instructions. I blew them upwards, to where the imp squatted, and they glided elegantly until they had wrapped around the small creature, he noticing nothing amiss. I abruptly snapped my opened hand into a tight fist and with nothing more than a small strangled sound, the imp fell to the floor by my feet before shattering and evaporating.

With the first obstacle removed, I proceeded to the door, surprised to find that the magical aura was coming from inside and that there was no barrier on the door itself. Just the locks. Instead of being relieved, I became uneasy.

The Puzzle was not something to be left sitting on a shelf in a room without the proper protection. If Pegasus was smart enough to have it in his possession to begin with, he should be smart enough to know that as well.

Shrugging off the growing sense of danger, I approached the door, my form slowly shifting and twisting until I was nothing more than a tendril of smoke, sliding under and reforming on the other side.

It was a plain room, nothing like the sitting room I had seen before. The walls were a bare uniform white, the floor- plain grey marble. The only thing of interest whatsoever, was a glass cabinet in the far left corner. I approached this slowly, taking stock of the items within as I neared.

Most of it was useless junk. People with the power and the ability for shadow magic usually went nuts over any little thing they thought or were told was useful. Things bought on the black market that actually had no value. A waste of money and time. But there were other things. My eyes widened as I began to realize just what this cabinet held.

I had thought Pegasus to be clever, managing to acquire the Puzzle. 

He wasn't just clever.

The Rod, the Tauk, the Ankh, the Scale, the Ring…

All lined up neatly on display, seemingly harmless objects, but radiating white-hot power so blinding to the senses, I had to shake my head a couple of times to clear my thoughts.

My eyes fell upon the Puzzle.

I took in a sharp breath and winced, taking a step backward. The Puzzle sat there in all its glory, the golden pyramid gleaming as it had five thousand years ago. I had hoped never to see it again, hoped to rid myself of my memories of it but…

_Breathe…_

Its sharp angles, cruel designs, the Eye of Horus staring at me, mocking me…

_Breathe…_

My mind was telling me something and I finally inhaled after realizing that my vision was getting fuzzy.

I opened the case slowly, carefully and knelt down to take the Puzzle. It was then I realized that the Eye was missing. 

I checked the other shelves to make sure it wasn't there but to no avail and I suddenly thought back to the odd way Pegasus wore his hair, hiding one of his eyes…

My lips set in a grim line, realizing where the last item was, but I didn't have time to dwell on this. I took a deep breath and took hold of the Puzzle, half-expecting to have lightning come down and strike me and send me to Hell. Then I remembered I was already in Hell, or a form of it. I added a long, heavy silver chain to my outfit and attached the Puzzle to it so that it was hanging around my neck. 

I was just turning to go when that feeling I'd had of foreboding increased ten-fold and a portal of pitch black opened next to the cabinet. Everything seemed to go silent and then I heard a deep growl from within, followed shortly by psychotic laughter, laughter that I knew and it was then I decided to make my escape.

I turned and threw my hand out in front of me, blasting the door open, now was no time for secrecy, and ran down the hall as fast as I could. I flew down the stairs at breakneck speed and was nearly at the bottom when a ball of purple energy burst somewhere into the wall beside me, throwing me off balance. I crashed onto the floor, grimacing as I dislocated my shoulder. Damn it, human bodies were so restricting. Luckily I threw up a shield in time to block the next attack, catching a glimpse of my attacker as I got up and continued to run. Just as I'd suspected.

Maniacal laughter followed me as I crashed through a door at the end of the hall, emerging into the same sitting room I'd been watching before. It was empty now, luckily and I headed for the door. I chanced a glance through the window and swore.

I'd forgotten about the guards. I could see them headed for my exit, to wait for me. I could make out four Tyhones and a Three-Headed-Geki. Each on their own wouldn't be a problem for me, but all five at once, plus my shoulder…

A huge ball of fire narrowly missed my head, disintegrating the wall it came in contact with. A Hinotama. This guy meant business…

I ran past the exit to another door at the other end of the room, shutting it tightly behind me and placing a locking spell and shield on it. Several more Hinotamas made impact, but the lock and shield held firm. I turned around-

And froze.

I was in the kitchen, a nice place, really. Actually quite cozy if you took the time to look at it. What bothered me was the person sitting at the counter, picking at his fingernails, seemingly completely unaffected that an Egyptian teen had just burst into the room, and that the door and wall around it shook violently every five seconds as spells made contact.

He slowly lifted his head, white locks glimmering in the light from the small fireplace in the wall, raising dark brown eyes to stare intently at me from his seat.

"Yami."

"Bakura."

"It's been a while."

"Yes, it has."

"How's everything?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Pretty good…"

I took the momentarily lull in this fascinating conversation to grab my left arm and forcefully push it upwards, back into place. I sucked in a breath at the loud crunch and excruciating pain, but it shortly passed. 

I nodded my head towards the door, which I was sure had disintegrated by now, though the shield remained.

"Malik seems as excitable as ever."

"He's the same, except perhaps more psychotic, these days. Pegasus has kept him locked away in a void for the longest time. It gives Malik some alone time to think on all the things he'd love to do. I don't need to tell you how dangerous it is to leave Malik alone with himself."

Psychotic laughter could be heard from behind the door. I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Pegasus must be very powerful to have both you and Malik as his slaves."

Bakura flinched ever so slightly, sliding off his chair and standing straight.

"Tsk, that's not very nice, using the s-word in civilized conversation."

"Nothing about you is civilized, grave-robber. Now get out of my way," I growled.

Bakura chuckled. "I have a better idea. Why don't you tell me who you're working for and I'll end this in a non-fatal manner?"

I took a step to the left. Bakura obviously thought I was trying to escape. He laughed.

"Look out the window, _Pharaoh_," he said and I winced at his mocking tone. "You're not getting out that way." Sure enough, the guard beasts had made their way around to this side of the house and were lying in wait.

But I wasn't trying to get out. I took another step, one that Bakura mimicked.

"Give Malik my best regards," I said, grinning evilly. Bakura looked confused for about a moment before I released the spell on the door, a Hinotama immediately soaring through, hitting Bakura, who was now directly in front of the door, square in the chest, sending him crashing into the fireplace, which collapsed. Not waiting another moment, I changed into a raven and flew up the chimney chute, the Puzzle dangling still from my neck, at last soaring into the free air.

I didn't stop to see if the guard beasts were following me. They wouldn't catch me anyway. By the time the stupid things realized what had happened, I was long gone, on my way to that damned kid and hopefully, to the end of this crazy mission.

::TBC::


End file.
